A BlackPaw Family Afair
by Ink in the Words
Summary: Prologue - It's been eight years since Judy has seen her little sister Evangeline, but this year's hopps family week when she shows up could bring more questions than answers for Judy as she discovers her new brother in law's Secret. their will be smut so if you don't like that don't read this you have been warned! other wise enjoy the adventure!
1. lets get packing already!

"Real life is messy. We all have limitations. we all make mistakes. which means-hey, glass half full!- we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. so no matter what kind of person you are, from the biggest elephant to our first fox, i implore you:try. try to make the world a better place. look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. it starts with me. it starts with all of us." - Officer judy hopps of the ZPD Precinct 1

* * *

Chapter 1. "let's get packing already!"

"Good Morning Honey-Bunny" a soft whisper in my ear said sending a shiver through me.

"that's better than an alarm clock" giggling a bit feeling his morning wood against my bare rump. with a shrug followed by a soft kiss of the cheek i rolled over to look into my husband's impossibly green eye's "we should be getting ready to leave mister" pressing the pink of my nose to the black of his with a sleepy half smile he rolled those emerald greens at me "we already get their a day early judy, i think this year we can be a little late for once" he said pulling the blankets up to his muzzle and rolling away from me. "HEY!" grabbing the blankets before they exposed my nakedness to the morning's chill.

"you are such a child sometimes nicholas!" smiling at the orange fox as i grabbed and violently shook him by the shoulder. stopping only to looking at the door of the bedroom as it opened slowly revealing a small arctic fox pup rubbing the sleep from her eye's with one paw and holding a stuffed hippo in the other as she walked towards the bed "Mommy i'm hungry"she said louder than you would have thought for such a small pup could achieve through a yawn as she crawled up onto the bed to settle herself between myself and nick curling around her hippo.

"good morning to you too snowflake" as i kissed her head with a smile at nick's morning "Hmf" at his daughter's intrusion into his bed. leaning over the edge of the bed looking for my shirt, not finding the desired object i grabbing the first piece of fabric i found off the floor which turned out to be one of nick's shirts "it'll do" shrugging as i pulled it over my head and hopped out of the bed.

"ok Vivi, let's get some food in you tummy!" scooping her off the bed with more effort than usual, walking out of the bedroom into the hallway of our modest two room apartment heading towards the decent sized kitchen. living in the central district of zootopia has its ups and down, the rent is a little height and the sound of early morning traffic wasn't all that great either but it has one of the best school districts in the city and the commute to the precinct was a fairly short one. walking into the kitchen and pulling a chair out to plop the sleepy viadondra into it.

"Now what sounds good for breakfast sweety" taping a fingers on the countertop looking throw out breakfast food cupboard to see what looked appetizing "marshmallows!" she exclaimed eagerly pointing to the bag on top of the fridge, shaking my head with a smile "no those aren't a breakfast food how about something else" gesturing to the cupboard of cereal and oatmeals "i don't know containtail those marshmallows sound pretty good to me" nick said walking into the kitchen to grab the bag of marshmallows off the fridge to indulge himself and his daughter in the squishy treat.

Face Pawing a bit as i slapped his paws before he could reach for the bag "it's hard enuf teaching her good eating habit let alone when you keep giving her junk for breakfast hun" pulling open the fridge to grab some sliced carrots and blueberries "i think we should have oatmeal with blueberries hows that sound snowflake" holding up the package of berries to her delighted clapping "blubberes!" grabbing some bowls and the oatmeal out of the cupboards to make said food.

"you know you'll turn blue if you eat too many blueberries snowflake" grinning at her as he sat down next to her " REALLY?!" she exclaimed in questioning excitement at the idea which brought a smile to my lips as i rolled my eyes at nothing in particular as i turned from the microwave with two bowls of blueberry oatmeal for the foxes and a bowl of carrots and meal for myself. "you will not turn blue sweety" grabbing some spoons out of the dishwasher "oh but what if i wants to turn blue mommy!" handing her a spoon as i sat down on her other side "well then i guess we'll just have to think of a different way to turn you blue silly" ruffling the fur between of her ears.

Finishing her oatmeal "are we going to see grandma today?" viadondra asked as i took the dishes to the sink "yes we are sweetie" leaning against the counter as she looked at me thoughtfully for a minute before asking "Does that mean i don't have to go to school?" raising her brows hopefully as nick grinned slyly at his daughter "well they do have schools in bunny burrow" he mussed tapping at his chin as though he was trying to remember if there actually were which their are "Oh" she said ears falling back against her as she slowly turned to hop off her chair.

"for heaven's sake nick, of course you don't have to go to school sweetheart your father is just pulling your tail" as she yelp almost falling off the chair as nick had tugged her tail a little just to make sure she knew he was kidding. shaking my head at the two with a laugh "ok vivi let's get you changed and double check your bag to see if daddy actually packed everything for you" watching as her tail disappeared into the hallway "you'll have to come find meeeee first!" she called back with a giggle. smiling as i walked towards her room twitching in my ears in the direction of the door before i walked in to hear faint muffled giggles. walking into her room which wasn't excessively large or small having enough room to hold her bed which is bigger than she actually needs right now but we had decided to get it bigger so she could grow into it. the only other things in the room where her dresser a laundry hamper next to the closet and a toy box which somehow never got properly used as most of her toys were scattered hither and thither mixed in with her small hillock of stuffed animals. "where oh where could snowflake be hiding" i said tiptoeing towards the toybox witch was the only place she ever seemed to hide, throwing back the lid to her excited giggles as i tickled her sides as she squirmed under my paws.

Pulling her out of the toybox "I gotcha!" as nick walked past the door with a chuckle "your getting to big to be hiding in the toybox snowflake" tossing her onto her bed with a grunt. "Now lets see if daddy packed everything" pulling a bag up onto the bed, unzipping it "Toothbrush check, clothes check" rummaging through it with a few more "checks" to find that in fact nick had packed everything for the week long stay with my parents. zipping it closed with a satisfied node "ok then let's get you ready" at that she hoped off the bed. Pulling her nightie up over her head and tossing it into the laundry hamper as i pulled open a draw of her dresser to get a skirt and her favorite ZPD Jr officer shirt walking back over to her "paws up" pulling the shirt down over her outstretched paws, placing a kiss on her head as it popped out of the shirt with a smile. holding the skirt for her as she stepped one paw in at a time pulling it up to her waist "turn turn" she turned in place so i could zip it up making sure that i didn't get any of her tail caught in the zipper. "all ready to go! now go and play wial i get ready" kissing her ears just as she skipped out of the room heading for the living room.

Picking up her bag up along with her hippo "we are definitely gonna need you mr hippity hop" walking out of the room to the front door where the rest of our bags sat with 2 hard cases and ammo box's "nick did you double check the bags to make sure you packed everything before you brought them out here?" walking back to our room to find him sprawled out on the bed dozing off "you know..." i said softly closing the door gently so as to not make any noise, tiptoeing back to the bed to slowly straddle him "there's always time for a little.." rocking my hips against his with a sly grin witch got a response from him more than the words did "OH now there's time for that is their?" eyes still closed as a grin spread his lips revealing the white teeth hidden beneath.

"well its only 8:38 sweet cheeks" i cooed rocking my hips into his again "hmmmm" was his only response adjusting himself beneath me "also i'm not wearing anything under your shirt" leaning forward to whisper the word into his ear which got him to open his eyes as he slid his paws up the fur of my thighs to squeeze the bareness of my exposed rump "uhmmmmm" biting my lower lip as i felt his member stiffen against me throw his trousers "you know our daughter could walk in on us again at any moment cottontail" he said in almost a whisper eyeing the door wearily. which infact was a very real possibility as it had happened a few times before much to our embarrassment and frustration prompting several very bad excuses that wouldn't stand up to scrutiny if she was any older.

sighing as i listened for our daughter to find the familiar sounds of pages turning coming from the direction of the living room, grinning slyly "she's reading a book well be fine as long as you don't make to much noise foxy" i said kissing the tip of his ear which sent a shiver through his body, eyeing me with a wide grin "oh i don't think it's me that needs to be quite" sliding a finger into the folds of my wetness eliciting a moan from me "Th..That's n...nooo fair" leaning back onto his intruding finger with a gasp "what's not fair is i still have pants on honey-bunny" he whispered pulling his finger from me to grab my hips rolling on top of me as i giggled with delight at the prospect of his pants not being in the way. pushing himself up off the bed to undo his belt with a wolfish grin down at me "now then lets even the playing field" pulling his belt out of its loops as his trousers started to sag with the lose of their support as Vivi yelled at the top of her little lunges throw the bedroom door "MOMMY! are we leaving soon?" which effectively killed the mood for the both of us.

Sighing as he returned his belt to its loops "your daughter has impeccable timing carrots" he groaned in frustration as i hopped off the bed. opening the door before she could start pounding on it which was what usually happened after she yelled at it with no response from us, eyeing her with a bit of annoyance paw on hip foot a tapping "we'll leave soon baby mommy just has to put clothes on okay?" pursing my lips as she tilted her head ears flopping to the right not unlike i tend to do when faced with an unexpected answer "ohhhhhkaaayy" she sighed seeming to accept the answer even tho it didn't appear to be the one she was hopping for. she turned and skipped back towards the living room and her book.

Turning to look at my husband with a frown as i pulled off his shirt to toss it into a hamper next to the dresser "why is it that when she interrupts our alone time or misbehaves she's my daughter" pulling open a drawer to retrive some paties and a bra "But when she's being a perfect little angel shes all of a sudden your daughter again" sliding into the panties and snapping my bra turning to him with paws on hips foot a tapping with impatience waiting for an answer "Simple" he said turning from the full length mirror attached to the inside of the closet door "Because i'm the perfect role model whiskers" winking with a grin as he buttoned up the yellow hawaiian shirt adjusting the collar as he walked past me stealing a kiss before leaving me to finish dressing.

A few minutes later i walked into the living room dressed in jeans and a light purple button up shirt to find him asleep on the sofa with viadondra sitting on his lap reading her picture book. "i guess that's a no on the double checked bags then" i smiling down at the two most important animal in my life which warmed my heart "the cooler isn't going to pack it self" i huffed walking into the kitchen opening the cooler and turning to the fridge to grab the sandwiches, sliced carrots and ample amount of blueberries for the two foxes "i hope he remember to grab ice yesterday" i muttering to myself opening the freezer to find that he had grabbed 2bags just incase one wasnt enuf, tossing the ice into the cooler and closing it. dragging the cooler to the front door and walking back to the couch to grab the car keys out of nick's breast pocket, gently waking him with a kiss "come on i'm going to need your help packing the car you dumb fox" grinning at me with a sleepy smile as his emerald eyes found the topaz of mine "are you sure about that fluff?" he said yawning as he slid vivi off of his lap and onto the sofa to follow me to the front door.

"yes i will because you insist on bringing the tac gear for paintball because your a child" grabbing vivi's bag and hippo along with my own bag and opening the door to walk down the hall to hit the down button on the elevator as my phone dinged with a furbook message "wonder who that could be" i mussed pulling out my phone to see who wanted to talk.

 _Evangeline hopps - Hey judy! long time no see big sis!_

Looking at the message with excitement and a rather generous amount of confusion as nick walked up with the hard cases in paw and the tac bag over his shoulder "what's up fluff, something the matter?" as he peered over my shoulder as he hit the down button for good measure trying to see what had caught my attention so completely "its a message from one of my sisters i haven't talked to in years we used to be really close before i moved out here" looking up at him as the elevator dinged open, stepping in as i hit the B1 circle illuminating it.

 _Judy hopps - Hey sis! it has been way to long since we talked last what's up?_

pushing the phone into my back pocket as the elevator started descending with a sigh nick leaned over to kiss my head with a smirk "i don't have any advice for you this time judy i'm an only fox, you're on your own this time honey" looking up at him with a pout "you really don't know how to reconnect with people huh?" looking down at my toes ears falling back against my head knowing full well that the only people that he would be "reconnecting" with were the ones he had conned or worked with and he had probably conned them as well for good measure some times it wasn't easy being married to an X Con Artist well at least he only conned people to get information for the ZPD now but still that's kinda reformed or something right? Hefting the bags as the door dinged open onto the underground parking lot and we headed towards our beat up little green 2door car beetle.

Pulling the keys out of my pocket to unlock the trunk for nick as he started setting the cases and bag into it arranging them just so. "put her hippo in the seat she might want to take a nap on the ride there hopefully" he said almost climbing into the trunk as he set our tactical gear bag into the very back of the trunk. pulling open the passenger door to slide the seat forward to set Viadondra's bag and hippo in next to her seat. my phone pinged a notification as i walking back to the open trunk to drop my bag in it so nick could arrange it to his liking "so you think we'll make paintball this year fluff?" closing the trunk and grabbing me by the waist pulling me against his front with a soft giggle "i don't know maybe if you quit being so pawsy" getting on my tiptoes to kiss him softly pulling away with a smile "well then let's Hop to it hopps! i'd like to actually play this year" turning to walk back up to the elevator i pulled my phone out to view the Message.

 _Evangeline Hopp's - Lots of stuff it's so crazy! are you going to the family week this year? i want to catch up with you and i have Big news for the whole family! :D_

raising an eyebrow at that as we stepped into the elevator, tapping my foot in thought as i reread the message finally deciding on a response as my thumbs tapped out the reply with quic section

 _Judy Hopps - Of course i'll be at family week! i can't wait to see you! and now i want to know what this big news is all about!_

stepping out of the elevator onto our floor "so what's the tapping about?" nick asked with a weary tone as he opened the door for me, stepping past me as we walked into the little entryway to pick up his bag and the cooler leaving the ammo boxes for me to pick up "evangeline is going to family week and has some big news for everyone apparently, ok kiddo time to go let's make sure you got everything you'll want for the drive" walking into the living room to find vivi quietly reading her book, her ears perked up at the mention of leaving and she quickly jumped off the sofa to grab a bag full of activities that we made sure to bring every time we went on long drives with her "YAY!" she exclaimed shooting past me and out the door after her father. looking back down at my phone to see evangeline's reply.

 _Evangeline Hopp's - That's Great i'll see then! i have to go i love you See you soon judy!_

 _Judy hopps - Ok see you soon love you to ev!_

sliding the phone back into my back pocket and walking throw the apartment to make sure everything was off. nodding with satisfaction and picking up the boxes setting them just outside the apartment door to turn off the entryway light and close the door locking it and double checking it to make sure it had locked. picking up the boxes to head to the elevator to join nick and vivi standing inside it waiting for me "you are one paranoid little bunny you know that fluff?" nick said cheekily as he jabbed the B1 button and the doors slid close, rolling my eyes at him "well i am a cop and i know how things can go so do you yeh dumb fox" elbowing him in the hip which was the highest place i could elbw him seeing as i only reach his mid upper arm not counting ears. "why do you call daddy a dumb fox mommy? is it cuz foxes are bad?" vivi asked in a small voice shifting from foot to foot uneasy with her question as if it was a bad thing she shouldn't be asking.

"of course not sweetie foxes are not bad, it's just something i say when your father is being silly honey" kneeling down and wrapping her in a hug to comfort the little fox whom seemed to be more upset by the comment than i had seen her shown before "snowflake is everything ok at school?" nick asked as the elevator dinged open and i stood picking the two steel boxes up as we headed to the car eyeing my daughter carefully to gauge her reaction "kinda..." she said meekly as we got to the car. setting a box down to pull out the keys to open the trunk "sweetie that doesn't sound like you're doing ok" setting the boxes in the trunk to open the passenger door to help her into her booster seat and kiss the fur of her head.

"well... some of the 'prey' animals don't want to play with me at recess and call me a 'dumb fox' sometimes" grabbing her hippo and squeezing it tightly as nick slid into the driver's seat with a frown and very aggressive look in his eyes "i'm calling the principle as soon as we get back then" his tone dead serious and for good reason his own childhood had been a lot worse than what viadondra was going throw and it was a very touchy subject when it came to his little girl and protecting her from what had happened to him. setting the passenger seat back into place and buckling myself "we will talk more about it when we get back home ok sweetie? for now lets just have fun at family week!" sliding in a CD and hitting play smiling back at my daughter trying to cheer her up as 'try everything' by gazel started playing "you're gonna wear a hole in that CD eventually fluff" nick said as we pulled out of the parking garage and headed to bunny burrow and hopefully a stress free week of family fun and to discover the 'big news' my sister had to share with everyone.

* * *

so i Hope you all enjoyed that! this is only the second fanfic i have ever attempted! leave reviews and comments id love to hear what you guys think of it!

i'm going to try to update at least every 2 weeks i don't edit all that fast so we'll see how it goes!


	2. Paw-Sicle part 1

Chapter 2, part 1 "Paw-sicles?"

Pulling up to the familiar farmhouse judy grew up in, putting the car in park glancing at the rear view mirror to check on viadondra her ears twitching gently in peaceful slumber bringing a gentle smile to my lips "Judy were here, wake up cotton tail" whispering with a gentle shake of her shoulder.

"huh?" she muttered sleepily rubbing her eyes with a yawn, stretching her paws to the ceiling with another yawn "is viadondra sleeping?"turning her head to check the sleeping Kit.

"yeah she's been out longer than you have" as i unbuckled myself pushing the door open to finally stretch my tired limbs, groaning slightly stretching my back with a sigh as i felt the familiar popping "you think they started paintball yet honey bunny?" walking to her side of the car to nudge her out of the way, leading into fold down the seat. unbuckling the booster seat to gently pick the sleeping pup.

smiling at me as i straitened holding viadondra to my chest "you know your ears twitch just like that when you sleep"

Grinning down at her with a half frown "they do not!" chuckling as we headed up to the house throw the numerous cars occupying the gravel driveway now almost akin to a parking lot.

Stepping onto the porch "judy its nice to see you again deerie" an elderly bunnie said from a rocking chair next to the front door.

Returning the smile judy wrapped her in a warm hug "Hi gramma.." at this point they all look the same to me an i never really tried to put a name to their all to similar faces "...its great to see you too i've missed you so much!" she practically squealed

Frowning at her as viadondra nuzzled into my scruff with a whimper "shh you're gonna wake her up carrots" jestering at the door with my snout as she released her grandmother

"oh right sorry honey" whispering as she pulled open the door to the burrow.

* * *

several minutes of traversing the underground halls we arrived at judy's old room kept clean and ready for us at all times how does her mother do it all? with all those children to look after? Gently setting viadondra down on the smaller of the two beds and tucking her in making sure her hippo was safely in her arms and with a kiss of the head "goodnight my snowflake, sleep well i love you" quietly shutting the door behind myself.

Turning to judy with a wild grin "you never answered my question about the paintball fluff"

Rolling her eyes at me pulling her phone out to check the time before answering "it's only like six 'o'clock they should be getting ready for night ball nick" with a shake of her as she turned to walk back thru the house and out to the car.

Unlocking the trunk, grabbing the large bag with the "ZPD police" stitched in white on both sides out dropping it to the ground next to me as judy sighed "you know we could just i don't know use regular paintball gear instead of our assault gear?" leaning against the car arms crossed head tilted to the right with a knowing smile stretching her lips

Reaching Into the back of the trunk stretching to grab the two ammo cases "Now carrots where is the fun in that" finally grabbing both boxes and handing them to her with a grin, rolling her eyes in response as i pulled out the last two items we would need for the evening's fun. placing a large gun case on either side on my paws as i closed teh trunk to grab the bag an sling it over a shoulder with a grunt. Hefting the bag as i grabbed a gun case in either hand.

Turning from the car to head towards the Glowing lights at the edges of the forest where a pavilion had been erected by the hopps almost 10 years prior to the start of the annual family paintball game.

* * *

as we reached the pavilion we were greeted by a pack of tiny bunnies all shouting and jumping excitedly at the sight of "us" mainly me apparently for they all swarmed towards me like personas on the scent of blood. stopping in my tracks as they jumped onto me and crowded around shouting a combination of "Uncle Nick!" or "Paw-sicles?"

Looking over to judy for some assistance of any kind "Carrots Help!" finding that she was rolling on the floor holding her sights as she laughed at the sight of me being mobbed by her younger siblings, trying not to hurt the my tiny attackers as i slowly waded towards an empty picnic table to set down the Cases in my paws.

Picking herself up off the cement as she wiped a tear from her eye "i told you they wouldn't forget about the paw-cycles nick" taking a few deep breathers to steady herself after her fit of laughter and Turning to her siblings with a grin "ok guys lets not trample nick, we didn't bring any paw-sicles" she had to all but shout over their combined voices of joy and excitement of her younger siblings.

Finally deciding words where of no use to her at this point she started pulling the ones who had climbed up onto my shoulders an setting dropping them onto the crowd of bunnies with what looked a practiced hand at the task as the familiar voice of judy's mother rang out like a gun shot from across the pavilion "CHILDREN WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GOING OVER THE RED LINE?" prompting any young rabbit still attached to me to hurriedly jump from me an scurry across for mentioned line separating the pavilion in the 1/3 section where we stood amongst the paintball gear.

sighing as i set the gun cases on an empty table "Thank you Mrs. Hopp's" i called to her with a wave of my now free'd paw as i dropped the bag to the ground next to the table.

Walking over to us throw the fleeing bunnies "I've told you how many times to call me bonnie nicholas" she said with a smile giving me a side hug as her other hip was occupied by a sleeping bundle whom surprisingly was asleep.

returning the smile "how on earth is that lil fella sleeping in all this racket?" looking at the sleeping bunnies nose twitch eyes closed peacefully

adjusting her offspring "you would be surprised at what bunnies can sleep throw nicholas, speaking of children where is viadondra did you leave her home with your mom this week?" taking a seat on a vacant bench as judy joined her after setting the boxes on the table.

taking a seat opposite the two women "no she's here but the ride down tuckered her out good she was practically bouncing around the car all the way here" looking at judy with a smile as she cooed over her young sibling in her mother's arms.

nodding as she handed the bundle to judy "i know the feeling all to well" sighing she crossed her arms glancing over to the other side of the pavilion checking on the rest of her offspring with a frown.

Digging the case keys out of my pocket "so how has the farm been i haven't heard much about from carrots lately" turn around on the bench to unlock the case in front of me. Unlocking the M16 combat rifle trigger guard along with a .45mm handgun to check their slides and make sure they're in working condition

"its been good we've hired a couple new farm hands and he eldest litter is helping out more now that they on school break"

glancing over my shoulder at jody whom still had her youngest sibling in her arm's with stars in her eye's "now fluff don't be getting any funny ideas in that dumb bunny head of yours" smirking as she stuck out her tongue in response.

sighing "well if you all are gunna get ready for the next game it starts in 45 minutes so i'll leave you to to get ready" bonnie said taking the sleeping youngster from judy as she walked towards the more crowded side of the pavilion.

Tossing the case keys to her "i'm gonna assume we are on the same team and can use the coms just like last time we played" unzipping the gear bag to start sorting thru the pads and straps

"we'd better be, how much ammo did you bring anyway?" unlocking her gun case and both munition boxes to check their contents.

pulling a small shoebox sized case out of the bag containing the coms "i brought it all i figured this will be the only time we use it plus i don't want it going bad we've had that stuff for a while now" setting the box on the table.

"well at least you didn't bring any lethal rounds"

"Why would i have brought any lethal rounds judy?" shaking my head at her with a frown as i stuffed my shirt and pants into the tac bag, picking up the Kevlar body suit to pull it on as judy striped down to her nikers and grabed her own suit.

shrugging into suit "i don't know nicholas but can you help me with this thing i can never get the nard zipper, these aren't standard issue you know" hopping up on the bench turning her back to me so i could zip it up for her.

Zipping it up to her scruff "no its not and iv thought about telling you to were it all the time because its better than just fabric between your fur and a bullet judy" wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her to my chest.

"do you need help with you zipper you dumb fox" kissing my cheek softly with a knowing smile

Sighing pitifully "yes, and are you gunna need any more help with your gear fluff butt?" releasing her as i turned around so she could zip me up with a giggle.

"hmmm, no i shouldn't" hopping down to start doing the rest of her gear with practiced repetition.

Nodding as i set into the rhythm of pulling on the padded gear, tightening straped and losing others so that Armoured pads rested comfortably against the kevlar.

Fifteen minutes later we were greeted by six of judy older siblings whom looked old enough to leave the farm if they wanted "Hey Judy!" the oldest bunnie said with a smile.

Returning his smile as she Jumped into his arms for a hug "Jonathan! i didn't think you'd be here this year!"

* * *

Sorry i haven't posted this sooner life has been crazy xD trying to get into school and job and blaaaaa but i will hopefully be posting "BlackPaws Legacy" more often than this story! i will try my hardest to get part 2 up soon!


End file.
